Forever Together
by Eliih Him
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido es doloroso, te cambia por completo. Todos te desconocen después de lo que le sucedió a ese ser. No ves la hora de que tu vida llegue a su fin para estar con esa persona por el resto de la eternidad. Pero por ese amor que le tienes, en algunos casos te hace cometer una estupidez.


**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

***Lenguaje inapropiado;**

***Perdonen mi ortografía;**

***Edades: 19 años todos.**

**Sin más que añadir, aquí les dejo.**

* * *

En una cafetería muy popular de la ciudad de Townsville se encontraban una pareja de morenos discutiendo en frente de todos los que estaban ahí algunos trataban de ignorar sus gritos y otros, en cambio, prestaban atención a cada una de sus palabras.

― ¡Es un malentendido! ― gritaba exasperado un chico de cabellos azabaches despeinados, ojos verdes oscuros, usaba una remera negra con una calavera en llamas verdes, jean azul oscuro gastado y zapatillas negras.

― ¡Se lo que vi! Aún no estoy ni ciega ni sorda ― replico molesta la chica de cabellos azabaches los cuales estaban sujetados en una cola alta, ojos verdes claros, tenía puesta una musculosa blanca de tiras finas, un jean negro ajustado y converses blancas.

El chico rodo los ojos mirando el techo del local y se pasó las manos por la cara.

―Kaoru, escucha…

―No empieces con la típica frase "No es lo que parece" que no soy ninguna estúpida y se lo que vi ―dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Diablos! Kaoru déjame que te explique ¡por el amor de Him! Sólo escucha.

― ¡No! Ya no quiero saber nada de ti Butch Him ― se encamino hacia la puerta dejando a un moreno petrificado en su lugar.

"_Kaoru no dijo eso ¿cierto?"_ pensó sorprendido y entrando en pánico. Ellos no podían terminar así como así ¡su amor era real! Lo más real que ha tenido en su vida además de sus hermanos.

Salió de la cafetería ante la mirada de todos aunque él tenía mejores cosas que hacer como para quedarse a escuchar los malditos susurros de los habitantes de esta apestosa ciudad. Buscó con la mirada a la cabellera oscura de la heroína pero no la encontró.

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos despeinándolos más de lo que ya estaban. Sabía que relacionarse con una heroína sería lo más estúpido que haría pero se arriesgó porque en verdad le gustaba Buttercup. Cuando descubrió que su verdadera identidad tenía la esperanza de que pudieran estar juntos y así fue. Él, Butch Him uno de los Rowdyruff Boys Z estaba saliendo con Kaoru Matsubara, una alumna promedio y la mejor atleta de la ciudad. Cuando los medios se enteraron de esto hicieron un escándalo y con mucha razón ¿cuándo se ha visto que un villano salga con una chica común? Al menos la familia Matsubara ya sabía que su "pequeña" era la famosa heroína Powered Buttercup así que no se preocuparon mucho, ya sabían de ante mano que ella le patearía el trasero si se pasaba de la raya.

Maldijo internamente a Himeko por haberlo metido en esta situación…

_**Flash Back**_

_Butch estaba sentado esperando a su novia para ir juntos a ver un partido de futbol en las canchas de la escuela._

―_Hola Butch ¿no te han dicho que estás muy guapo hoy?_

_El aludido miro por el rabillo del ojo a una ¿pelirroja o castaña? Frunció el ceño, esa tipa no se teñía bien. ¿Cómo puede tener el cabello castaño y pelirrojo? Las mujeres de hoy en día y sus raras modas._

― _¿Qué diablos quieres? No me digas que Brick ya te mando a volar por… ― se cruzó de brazos y miro el techo pensativo, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su pálido rostro. ― Sinceramente ya pedí la cuenta de todas las veces que Brick te rechazo. ¿No te cansas?_

―_Mi amado Brick algún día entenderá que estamos hechos el uno para el otro ― replico molesta._

―_Sí claro… por eso Brick siempre detrás de ti… ¡oh no! Que idiota soy. Brick no anda detrás de ti sino que anda babeando por la pelirroja adicta a lo dulce._

―_Esa tipa está loca… Brick se merece algo mejor._

―_Nah que va, Momoko es mejor que todas sus fans juntas por algo él anda detrás de ella siempre ― le sonrió burlón._

―_Como sea. Por eso quiero que me consigas una cita con Brick ― le dijo sonriendo alegre._

―_Espera… ¿qué? ¿Una cita con Brick Him? ― soltó una risa divertida._

_La chica frunció el ceño ofendida y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el moreno dejara de reírse._

―_No me jodas Himeko, no voy a hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé porque me lo pides, sé que hay días en que detesto a Brick pero no soy capaz de sacrificarlo de esta manera ― contesto encogiéndose de hombros._

― _¿No lo harás? ― pregunto sonriendo irónica._

_Butch negó con la cabeza y la ignoro. Ya tenía suficiente de escuchar su voz chillona por una tarde, le bastaba tener que escucharla en la escuela, en sus prácticas o cuando salían por ahí._

_Himeko seguía sonriendo y se acercó a Butch rápidamente, este se percató del acercamiento de la chica cuando ya estaban sus labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido pero la apartó tratando de no usar toda su fuerza._

― _¡Tendré que lavarme la boca con lavandina! ― dijo limpiándose con el cuello de su remera la boca._

― _¡¿Qué diablos…?! ¡Butch Him eres un imbécil! ― grito una voz a espalda del moreno._

_Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al aludido y se giró precipitadamente para encontrarse con una mirada verde. Sus ojos brillaban de furia contenida._

―_Nos vemos mi vida, cuando termines con… ― miro a Kaoru despectivamente ― esta, búscame._

_Himeko salió de la cafetería ante las miradas curiosas de los clientes._

_Butch sonrió nervioso y dijo:_

―_Kaoru, nena, preciosa… esto no es lo que parece._

― _¡Estabas besándote con la maldita esa! Y te dijo que la buscaras._

_Si las miradas mataran Butch Him ya no existiría en este planeta._

_**End Flash Back**_

Butch empezó a caminar hacia la casa de su mamá, no habría nadie cuando llegara o eso esperaba. Sabía que Brick estaría por ahí con la dulce maníaca y Boomer tenía clases de cocina, el mono ese metido en su laboratorio creando robots para destruir la ciudad y todas esas babosadas que decía.

Camino sin mucha prisa, tenía que pensar en cómo iba a aclararle las cosas a Kaoru, sabía que ella era impulsiva incluso si la situación fuera al revés su furia lo habría cegado y no hubiera querido escuchar a Kaoru.

Visualizo su casa, le faltaba una cuadra para llegar y se le hizo extraño que el camino se le hubiera hecho tan corto. Cruzo la calle sin mirar a ambos lados, ni que un choque lo pudiera matar, pensó irónico.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un camión iba a alta velocidad hacia él, cuando escucho las bocinas del vehículo fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

**POV Butch**

Auch. Ese camión me golpeo fuerte, cuando vea a ese maldito conductor lo arrojare a otro camión... cierto, no puedo hacer eso, Brick me mataría.

Me senté en la calle y me sentía extraño, supongo que así se sienten las personas cuando son atropelladas. Momentos como estos son en los que amo ser un villano con súper poderes. Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue el camión que me atropello. Woow, sí que quedó hecho mierda.

― ¡Butch!

Gire mi cabeza al escuchar mi nombre, en el cielo estaba Brick pálido. Levante mi mano para hacerle una seña cuando bajo rápidamente hacia atrás del acoplado del camión. Desde aquí no podía ver bien.

― ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Butch!

Ahora era Boomer el que iba corriendo hacia donde aterrizó Brick. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a estos? Sí yo estoy aquí completamente bien… ah ya. Seguramente creen que estoy ahí, mejor les ahorro la búsqueda y su maldita preocupación.

Me levante y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban mis hermanos, es extraño que no sienta ningún dolor que yo sepa cuando te golpeas siempre tienes que sentir un dolor, hasta cuando Kaoru me golpea me duele. No entiendo nada.

Rodee el acoplado y ahí pude ver a mis socios.

― ¡Hey! Aquí… estoy.

¡¿Qué diablos hago ahí?!

Brick y Boomer están levantando mi cuerpo. Mi rostro está lleno de sangre y parece que me quebré el brazo izquierdo y mi rodilla se ve extraña. Mis ropas están manchadas de tierra y sangre incluso están rasgadas.

―Vamos a llevarlo a un hospital ― ordenó Brick.

―Brick… Butch no respira.

―Me importa un comino este imbécil no puede irse así como así. Tienen que revivirlo esos paramédicos.

Boomer lo miro tristemente pero asintió y junto con Brick comenzaron a elevarse para luego desaparecer de mi vista.

No entiendo nada. Estoy aquí pero mis hermanos acaban de llevarse a otro como yo pero todo desfigurado.

No. No. No. ¡Esto debe ser un puto sueño! Yo no puedo estar muerto. Más que un sueño esto es una pesadilla, en cualquier momento me despertaré y me encontrare con Kaoru, luego estaremos jodiendo al mono con mis hermanos.

Seguí las estelas roja y azul rápidamente. Esto no está pasando yo no estoy muerto. Aterrice y entre al hospital siguiendo a mis hermanos.

― ¡Tiene que hacer algo! ― replico Boomer molesto al doctor que me estaba llevando en una camilla hacía alguna parte del hospital.

― ¿Su trabajo no es salvar vidas? ¡Pues salve la de mi hermano! ― ordenó Brick, parecía que estaba al borde de los nervios.

―Tranquilícense señores Him, estamos haciendo todo lo posible. No somos dioses como para tocarlo y ¡puff! Su hermano estará bien.

Brick frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Siguieron hablando pero yo ya no escuchaba. Estaba muerto, por eso no podían verme mis hermanos ni ninguna otra persona. Esto parece una de esas películas donde mueres y nadie te puede oír ni ver. Acerque mi mano al hombro de Boomer y mi mano lo traspasó. Tampoco los puedo tocar pero al parecer Boomer lo sintió porque vi cómo se tensó ante el escalofrío que le provoque.

― ¡Brick! ―grito una voz femenina.

Los tres nos dimos vuelta para encontrarnos con las Powerpuff Girls Z. Momoko se acercó a Brick y lo abrazó fuertemente como dándole fuerza segundos después Brick la abrazó débilmente. La rubia abrazó a Boomer y este le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

― ¿Cómo está? ― pregunto Kaoru con una voz preocupada.

Pero en su tono podía percibir el miedo y la desesperación que estaba tratando de esconder. Como quisiera abrazarla pero no puedo.

―No lo sabemos ― respondió Brick.

―Estamos esperando al doctor desde hace una hora ― conto Boomer débilmente.

¡¿Una hora?! Pero si yo me vi hace unos minutos. No podrían haber pasado más de diez minutos.

― ¿Comieron algo? ― pregunto Miyako rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de mi rubio hermano.

Los dos negaron lentamente. Yo tampoco comería si fuera uno de los dos los que estuvieran en mi situación.

― ¿Familiares del joven Butch Him? ― pregunto el mismo doctor que me llevo hace rato.

Mis hermanos y las chicas se acercaron al médico.

― ¿Cómo está? ― pregunto Brick fríamente.

Sí no lo conociera diría que no le importaba la salud de su propio hermano, pero sé de ante mano que Brick estaba ocultando su dolor y su desesperación por saber la verdad.

―Lamentamos dar este tipo de noticias pero no pudimos revivirlo…

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos y Boomer fue el primero en reaccionar, calló al suelo y apoyo su cabeza en la pared tratando de controlar los sollozos. Brick en cambio camino hasta una silla, se sentó y se tapó la cara con las manos, parecía estar pensando en algo pero estaba llorando, el movimiento de sus hombros lo delataba. La dulce maníaca se sienta a su lado y apoya su mano sobre su hombro y su rosada mirada esta opaca. La rubia llorona se pone de cuclillas al lado de Boomer, algunas lágrimas corren por sus pálidas mejillas.

Dejo de ver a mis hermanos y buscó con la mirada a Kaoru pero ella no estaba ahí. Mire a ambos lados y al final del pasillo visualice una cabella azabache, no dude y la seguí. No serviré si le pasa algo como a mí pero al menos lo intentare.

Ella corre hasta su casa, luego de unos minutos llegamos a su casa y yo suspiro tranquilo. No le pasó nada, está a salvo. Abre la puerta y la cierra de un portazo. Dude unos segundos pero traspase la puerta y fui hacia su habitación. Su casa estaba en silencio, ¿hoy que día es? Ah sí jueves. Su padre debe estar trabajando, su madre fue a buscar a Shou a la escuela y Dai… no sé qué estará haciendo. Subí las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta. Asome mi cabeza pero no estaba ahí.

Puse mis manos en mi cintura y mire por el pasillo. Las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanos y de sus padres estaban cerradas, pero en el baño la luz estaba encendida. Camine hasta ahí y no quiero empezar a sonar paranoico pero…

― ¡Kaoru! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Mierda no lo hagas!

Kaoru se estaba mirando en el espejo y en su mano derecha había un pequeño frasco de pastillas para dormir, pero en el lavado del baño había otras de no sé qué remedios más. Ella es muy fuerte, no pude querer terminar su vida así como así. ¡Su vida vale más que la mía! Yo no hago mucha falta en esta ciudad, ella lo es todo.

De pronto se calló al suelo golpeándose la cabeza en el impacto, reboto dos veces y eso fue suficiente para que yo corriera hasta ella y me arrodillara a su lado. No podía tocarla y su rostro estaba pálido y tenía los ojos rojos, note que le constaba respirar para que luego cerrara sus hermosos ojos y soltó un suspiro.

― ¿Kaoru? Te ordeno que abras los ojos… ¡ábrelos maldita sea!

Escuche como la puerta de abajo se abría y cerraba. Me levante del lado de Kaoru y me asome a la puerta, no podía seguir viendo a la única chica que ha logrado enamorarme estar en el suelo fría y sin moverse.

Alguien subía por las escaleras y abría una puerta.

― ¡Kaoru! ¿Quieres dejar de entrar a mi habitación? ― era Dai.

―Hey idiota te… ¡Kaoru! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! Por favor resiste, vamos a un hospital. Sólo aguanta hermanita ― dijo Dai entrando al baño y levantando el cuerpo de su hermana rápidamente.

Bajo las escaleras con ella y salió de la casa. La puso en el asiento del copiloto y volvió a la casa por sus llaves.

Mire como se la llevaba al hospital más cercano al pie de las escaleras.

― ¿Butch?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Esa voz. Me giré lentamente temiendo que esto fuera una mala pasada de mi mente.

― ¿Butch?

Giré completamente y ahí estaba ella. Tan hermosa como la recordaba, en sus ojos había un brillo de picardía y su piel tenía color. Nada que ver con la que se acababa de llevar Dai.

No dude y me acerque a ella corriendo, la pude abrazar y sentir, tal vez físicamente no la podía físicamente pero la sentía emocionalmente.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste idiota? ― pregunte en un susurro.

―Sinceramente, no podría vivir con la idea de no verte nunca más ― me contesto abrazándome con más fuerza.

― ¿Tanto me amas? Ya sabía que no hay nadie como yo preciosa ― le dije sonriendo divertido.

Mi primera sonrisa de verdad después de nuestra pelea.

―No hay nadie como tú. ¿Dónde encontrare un idiota que sea capaz de ser mi rival? Los demás chicos son muy niñas.

Reí levemente ante eso. No puedo creer que Kaoru haya sido capaz de quitarse la vida sólo porque me amaba. No hay persona más idiota que ella, habría podido encontrar a una persona que la amara como se merece, siendo sincero yo no la merecía. Soy muy inmaduro en algunos casos, peleonero, impulsivo y sigue la lista, pero el caso es que ella me acepto con mis defectos y eso se lo agradeceré siempre.

―Eres una idiota verdecita ― dije. ― Por eso te amo.

Me abrazó con más fuerza, en otro caso hubiera bromeado con que me dejaría sin aire pero ahora no. Su abrazó es lo único que necesito ahora ya que no sé qué pasará con nosotros después de esto.

* * *

**No pregunten de donde salió eso, sólo me vino a la mente por lo que hizo un conocido y al hablarlo con una amiga pues... este fue el resultado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
